Foreign Tongues
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Genderbent Romano and Spain: Lovina  I'm not creative. OTL  has a fetish for foreign languages and takes a class with our favorite Spaniard. The sounds of the language turn her on and she can't help but to touch herself.


**Author Commentary:** I was inspired to write some fem!Romano, so... here goes nothing!

**Title: **Foreign Tongues

**Characters: **fem!Romano/Lovina, Spain/Antonio

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**Warning:** Graphic masturbation, thoughts of student/teacher relationships.

Lovina was excited because today was her first day of college. She didn't even care that her first class started at 8 o' clock in the morning. The only reason that this didn't bother her, though, was because her first class of the day happened to be Spanish, and she had a bit of a language fetish. Spanish was her favorite of the ones she had begun to learn. She loved to listen to it and pick out the similarities and differences between it and her own native tongue. Of course, this meant that sometimes she got a little bit confused between the two from time to time, but overall, she kept the two straight.

Walking into the room, she took a seat in the front row—normally, she would sit in the back row and snooze the whole class out of sheer boredom for the monotonous voices of the teachers. She didn't know what to expect as the professor for her Spanish class was fresh out of college and this would be his first year teaching. Lovina had beaten him to class and swore to herself as she set down her bag that if this man ruined the language for her, she would never forgive him.

After about five minutes—though it seemed like an eternity—the teacher walked in. "Ah! I see I have a student eager to learn!" he exclaimed in a cheery voice.

Lovina looked him over. He looked like a stereotypical Spanish man... and to her, he was utterly attractive. Nonetheless, she replied in her grumpy tone, "Yeah, I am. So you'd better not fuck up."

"Watch you language~" he warned cheerily. "I'm Professor Fernandez-Carriedo, by the way. But I prefer my students to just call me Antonio." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Reaching out, she took his hand and shook it. His palm was warm and calloused, and his hand was big, much bigger than hers. It engulfed hers nicely and felt rather pleasant against her own smooth skin. "What about Professor F-C?" she asked cheekily.

"Well... I guess... if you want..." The look on his face as he spoke told her that he didn't like the sound of that at all, but she just smirked and went on. "Whatever. I'll call you whatever I wish that day."

"And what do you wish today?" he asked, sounding truly curious.

"Antonio. But that's only so long as you don't f—screw up."

Antonio smiled that she had caught herself and stopped before she dropped another f bomb. He really didn't like swearing, but he knew that kids will be kids, and that even some college students still haven't outgrown that rebellious phase.

The two talked for a bit longer as the class filed in slowly. Lovina did her best to keep him talking, loving the sound of his accented voice and the occasional Spanish word that he would throw in without thinking about it. It was rather... cute. She was already learning a lot about her teacher, who actually was born in Spain, grew up there for a bit and moved around before settling down for college, only to study abroad in Spain. Then, he got the job offer at this school and that was where he intended to stay, because he knew—he just _knew_ that he was going to love teaching college students the beauty of the Spanish language.

Finally, it was time for class to start. The first thing that happened was, of course, learning vocabulary and conjugating verbs, just like a normal class. At the end, however, the professor made time for questions and students to begin their homework. While they worked, he was playing a soft soundtrack of Spanish songs.

Now, for Lovina, this made things a little uncomfortable. The way the r's rolled off Antonio's tongue made goosebumps rise on her skin. Each vowel was pronounced perfectly. The language in itself was perfection as it spilled from her new favorite teacher's mouth. The soundtrack was what did her in, though. She found it difficult to concentrate on the verbs before her when the sound of Spanish music was reaching her ears. All she wanted to do was sit and listen... and... well, if she were to admit things to herself bluntly, she wanted to masturbate.

Class ended, and everyone filed out. Even Antonio. He didn't have another class for an hour, so he was heading off to grab a cup of coffee to keep him going for the day. The first class, he was fine without it, but his awareness went downhill afterward if he didn't get some caffeine in him.

Lovina decided to take advantage of this little moment. Locking the door behind everyone, she turned the music back on, softly so that no one could hear it from the hall, and then made herself comfortable on the desk, which was empty of papers, luckily for her. After a moment's hesitation, she reached into a secret pocket in her bag. From it, she pulled out a vibrator. She had to keep it with her at all times because she shared a dorm room with her sister, and if the idiot were to see it, there was no doubt in Lovina's mind that Felicia would tattle to their parents. Their strict parents. Their strict, Catholic parents who believed that masturbation was a sin and that sex is only for married couples who were trying to conceive a child. Lovina couldn't live under their standards. She was technically an adult now, and her sexual desires had been suppressed as much as possible, but now was the time to just let them go.

Hesitantly, she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them down to her ankles, underwear quickly following. Never had she done something like this outside of the comfort of her bathroom, the water always running to mask any noises that escaped her lips. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. There was no way that she could make it back to her dorm now. She was already too far gone, too horny. She was wet enough that she wouldn't even need the aid of lubricant. Besides, she was pretty sure Felicia didn't have class, and that would definitely get her caught.

Slowly, she put the toy between her legs and turned it on the lowest setting. Just barely did she manage to keep from gasping out at the sudden feeling it gave her and she slowly added pressure to it, pushing against her clit. The background music was too faint, and she didn't like the way the buzzing of the toy covered it up, so she reached over and cranked up the volume a bit.

A shaky sigh passed her lips as she moved the toy lower, just outside the opening to her body. She imagined someone—no, not just someone. She imagined Antonio, singing the song on the CD softly in her ear and she bucked her hips, successfully pushing the end of the toy into her. It felt so good. All of her senses were heightened as her body experienced the intense pleasure. She could taste the salt on her lips as her tongue moved over them, moistening them as they had dried out with the panting she was doing to keep in any louder sounds. A faint buzzing filled the air under the sound of the music, the voice on the song low and seductive, filling her body with more wants, more needs. Every nerve was on edge, alight with the feeling of it all, sending a pleasant tingling all throughout her, while her abdomen remained tight, the pleasure coiling there, ready to be released when she would climax. The smell of sweat was already in the air, mixed with her own scent, making the air filled with the smell of sex. The atmosphere was charged, knowing that she was close. Her eyes were shut tightly against the barrage of sensation that she was feeling.

And then... the worst the that could possibly happen, happened. Someone was turning the knob. A soft Spanish curse filled came from just outside the door, and then came the click of the lock. Lovina tensed and froze, her body unsure of whether to take note of the sensations in her lower half or be wary of being caught and how much trouble she would be in.

The door opened and Antonio stopped dead in his tracks when he took note of the state of things. The scent hanging in the air, the music playing, but most of all, the half naked girl on his desk with a vibrator stuck inside her, obviously flustered at being caught like this. Quickly, he shut the door behind him, locking it again so that no one could walk in on what he was about to do.

"Let me help, si?" he asked, approaching her slowly.

After a moment, she nodded. Her dignity was already gone at having been caught in such a position. "Just... speak Spanish... por favor," she whispered, her own voice needy, begging him to help her.

He licked his lips, nodding and adding a comment on how she looked in Spanish. She couldn't quite decifer the meaning behind it, but knew that the sounds of it had her feeling closer to the edge.

Antonio clambered onto the desk, sitting behind her and giving her something to lean back against. He was solid and warm, and felt so good against her back. She allowed herself to use him for support, needing only to get that final release.

"_Where's the setting on this thing?"_ Antonio mumbled in Spanish, reaching down to find the dial, turning it lower. Lovina moaned in protest and he whispered in her ear, still in Spanish as she had asked, trying to placate her for a moment before turning it up as high as it would go.

Lovina's whole body spasmed, back arching hard. She slapped a hand to her mouth to help stifle a moan, but even with the sound suppressed, it still aroused Antonio, and she could feel him getting hard behind her.

The vibrations came at a lower speed and Lovina's body was still jerking around from it. Then, the angle of the toy was changed and she gasped, pulling Antonio's head down to hers and kissing him passionately as he turned it on high speed again. Moaning against his lips, she reached her climax, body jerking about as the hormones raged through her bloodstream, giving her the most intense pleasure that she had ever felt.

The vibrations ceased at the toy was pulled out of her, with only a little whine from Lovina. Antonio shushed her, whispering softly yet again.

"Do you have classes soon?" he asked, switching back to a language that she would understand, knowing that it would be harder for her to make out his words in a tired, post-climax state.

She shook her head.

"Then let's get you back to your dorm."  
>She nodded and allowed herself to be dressed, too tired to do it on her own. Once she was dressed, the first thing Antonio did was to write a message on the board to his future classes, then he put her bag on his shoulders and lifted her easily into his arms, taking her instead to his room and tucking her into bed. He stayed with her once he had calmed himself down and held her close, figuring that cuddling is always best after activities like that, and that Lovina probably didn't want to be alone.<p>

**A/N:** So... I just got a job. I've got school and I job, so unless I get super inspired and just _have_ to write as opposed to doing my homework, I won't be updating much.


End file.
